


The Sword & The Swindler [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;D, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Apocafic, Apocalypse, Digital Art, Don't Let The Croats Get You Down, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Not really Lovers, SPN Reverse Bang 2017, Survival, kinda casefic, not really friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for: "The Sword & The Swindler" byNoturBabyFic summary: Retelling of the Supernatural apocalypse storyThe Apocalypse has begun. Lucifer and his demons have spread the Croatoan virus which has nearly destroyed civilization. Michael and his angels are allowing the destruction as they wait for the perfect vessel to say “yes”. The Winchester are leading a camp of survivors both hunters and civilians, desperate to end the war and save the world. Bela Talbot has been barely surviving, but when she arrives at their door, can they put aside their distrust and accept her help?





	The Sword & The Swindler [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noturbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/gifts).



> Major thanks to Noturbaby for the fabulous fic to go with this art!! I had some vague apocalypse ideas in mind when I made this months back, and I love what you came up with. Thank you darling!! <333

_Title Art  
_

 

 

_Alternate: No Text (Original Prompt Art)_

 


End file.
